Suffering and Demise
by Noboru Fukuhashi
Summary: A blood elf named Vyndrothos meets an orc who changes his entire life, for better or worse. Many will hardships await the two as they face off against powerful foes. Can they handle the mental and physical challenges ahead?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ****This is the first chapter of my first Fanfiction, which is a rough adaptation of an RP done by me and a friend in-game. ****I'd be glad if you'd take the time to give feedback, so I can see if I'm doing it wrong or right. I plan on writing the second chapter within a week, so you won't have to wait too long for another installment. Please do realize that the length _will _increase starting with chapter two. The length of this is shorter simply because its the exposition, and also because the events fit well with the length. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own World of Warcraft or any characters in it.**

Vyndrothos carried his staff in hand as he walked towards Falconwing Square, in the destroyed section of Silvermoon City. He was glad to have been accepted by the city as an official priest, and excited for what was to come.

The reason he was headed for Falconwing was unknown even to Vyndrothos himself. In fact, about midway through the trip, he wondered why exactly he was headed there. He didn't have any business in the square. But he didn't stop, and pursued the path to what would certainly change his life, unbeknownst to him.

As Vyndrothos crossed the bridge leading over the corrupted Wretched in the grass below, he wondered if anyone would need his assistance at Falconwing. But his thoughts shifted as he looked further ahead, seeing an unfamiliar figure sitting at one of the benches in the square, near a fountain.

"An orc?" he said aloud to himself. Orcs never, ever came to elvish regions. In fact, he'd never seen one before except in sketches. What in the world was one doing in the middle of Eversong?

He approached the square as the orc's figure became more detailed. He wore dark blue armor decorated with skulls, glowing green in some spots. He immediately came to the conclusion that he was looking at a death knight, one of the servants of Arthas that had broken from his chain of command many years ago. He'd seen a few, but never an orcish one.

As Vyndrothos reached the square, the orc glanced at him but didn't say much. He was wearing a helm that covered everything but his dark eyes. He had two blades on his back, sheathed. Vyndrothos stared for a moment as he walked past the orc, not slowing down. Then, he broke eye contact and continued further into the square.

A few moments later, he glanced back to get another look, and realized that the orc was still staring at him. Abruptly, the orc stood and began to walk in his direction. Vyndrothos stopped and turned completely around, watching the armored being approach him.

The orc reached him and stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Can I help you, orc?" Vyndrothos asked. The orc cocked his head, and then began to chuckle.

"Indeed. You have the guise of a priest, am I right?" he responded. The orc's voice was raspy, but not that of a death knight. A warrior, then?

"Yeah," Vyndrothos said. "I'm new at it though."

"I can tell."

"How?"

"Because you look pretty tense. Ain't you seen an orc before, elf?"

"No, actually, I haven't."

The orc laughed, and then removed his helm to reveal a battle-worn face. He appeared to be about in his 30s or 40s. He had black hair and a white tooth poking out of the right part of his mouth. One eye had a scar going through it, but the eye itself looked functional. His eyes were black.

"I'm Datongar, elf."

"What of it?"

"Hm?" Datongar cocked his head, looking pretty confused.

"What do you want from me, exactly? Are you here to rob me or something?"

"No, nothing of the sort. I'm just curious about blood elves. Come, let's sit somewhere. Can I get you something to drink?"

Vyndrothos' jaw dropped slightly. Why was this random orc talking to him? He _must_ want something.

"Just cut to the chase, what do you want?" Vyndrothos asked.

Datongar's brows furrowed. "I told you, elf, I'm curious and wanted to speak with one of your kind."

Vyndrothos sighed. "Fine, let's go find a bench or something. I don't have anything important to do anyways."

They walked back over to the bench that Datongar had been sitting in. Datongar carried his helm in his right arm and didn't put it back on yet.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Vyndrothos asked him.

"Hm…" Datongar closed his eyes in thought. He opened them again a few moments later. "What kind of fighting do you do?"

"Fighting? I've slain some of the Wretched in the area, and some Mana wyrms, and a few other random creatures along the road."

"Interesting. So you did no fighting before becoming a priest?"

"Well, no… That'd be breaking the law." Vyndrothos said slowly.

Datongar laughed maniacally. "To me you sound pretty weak."

"Weak?" Vyndrothos asked, a bit irritated.

"You mean to claim yourself strong and you've never been in a fight with someone besides beasts? Impossible."

Vyndrothos fell silent.

"You need to go fight someone, ASAP," Datongar said. "Challenge someone."

"What do you mean 'challenge' someone?" Vyndrothos asked frantically.

"Go up to them and say you want to spar," Datongar told him, as if he was telling him how to eat food. "It's really not difficult."

Vyndrothos started to protest, but Datongar held up a hand. "I don't want to hear it. Now pick someone to spar before I pick for you."

Vyndrothos sighed and stood up, cursing his luck for running into this weird orc. He picked some random person in yellow-gold gear out from the crowd and walked towards them. He tapped them on the shoulder, and they turned around, revealing the face of a young elf woman. He hesitated, and then spoke.

"Do you want to spar with me?" he asked in a quiet tone.

The girl who looked to be a paladin made a weird face. "Uh… no?" She turned and walked away briskly.

Suddenly, Vyndrothos heard the orc's voice behind him yell "PANSY" at the top of his lungs as Vyndrothos put his palm to his face and sighed.

"I'll fight you, if you like," a voice said from his right. Vyndrothos looked over to see a blood elf in leather armor standing there with a bobcat, presumably from the forest, at his side.

"Uh… sure." Vyndrothos said haltingly. He heard Datongar cheer from behind, and he glanced back. Datongar ran towards them and hopped onto a nearby bench, standing on it and preparing to observe the fight.

"Hey elf, you can heal yourself if this all goes south, right?" he asked. Vyndrothos nodded.

The hunter spoke up. "So, what's your name?"

"I am Vyndrothos," he said.

"Kiallan is my name," the hunter told him in response. "Well, let's get started then. You can have the first move."

Vyndrothos bowed, and then held both hands up to prepare a smite, and then released it. The holy power smashed into Kiallan, knocking him back a bit but not hurting him too bad. Vyndrothos then used Shadow Word: Pain to hurt him a bit more at the same time.

While Vyndrothos had expected a bow, the hunter reached to his sides and pulled out two small, hand-sized guns. Not pistols, but more like miniature rifles. He pulled the trigger and fired about 3 shots from each gun, 2 of which connecting with Vyndrothos' right leg. He winced in pain and prepared to release another smite on the hunter.

Kiallan's pet bobcat charged forth and bit Vyndrothos after he released another smite on Kiallan, injuring both combatants a bit more. Kiallan fired several more missing shots before the guns started clicking, signaling that he needed to reload.

Vyndrothos shook the cat off and used another smite on Kiallan, ignoring the pet. Then he watched as Kiallan tossed one gun up into the air, and then flicked his wrist downward to open the chamber on his other gun. He reached to his side and pulled a clip of what looked like 5 or 6 shots and pushed it in the chamber, and then flicked his wrist upward to close the chamber. He then caught his other gun, and tossed up the newly reloaded one to repeat the process.

While reloading, Vyndrothos released two more smites on him, hurting him quite a bit. All the while, Datongar watched intently as the fight raged on.

The two combatants exchanged damage, Vyndrothos healing himself and wearing Kiallan down slowly. Just before Kiallan was about to collapse he yelled "Stop!"

His bobcat rushed back over to his side. Vyndrothos cheered, and then realized Kiallan was staring at him with powerful hostility.

"You damn bastard, you fight like a cheap loser," he yelled angrily. "You're just a lame little trainee, you don't know anything about an honorable fight."

Datongar hopped off of the bench and walked between the two fighters. He looked at Kiallan. "If he doesn't know anything about a fight, then why did he beat your ass so bad?"

Kiallan looked as if he was about to explode. He pulled up one handgun and fired two shots straight at Datongar. At speed that would challenge the Old Gods themselves, Datongar pulled one blade from his back and swung it forward, creating a metal clank. Had he stopped the bullets midflight?

Datongar's blade glowed a light green on the tips. Upon closer inspection, Vyndrothos spotted the word "Suffering" spelled out in green glowing light.

"I would advise against that, hunter," Datongar growled. "Or you may make me draw my other blade, and I won't be on the defense this time."

Kiallan just about lost it. He reloaded his handgun and put them both in his holsters. "You two little screw-ups won't hear the end of this. I'll make sure of that." He walked in the other direction, and the two watched as he passed through the gate and out of Falconwing Square.

"Never you mind that sore loser," Datongar said, turning to Vyndrothos. "You made quite a fight for a trainee." Datongar grinned widely.

Vyndrothos grinned as he realized that he had enjoyed that battle more than any other. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"Well, I'm going to head for the inn," Datongar announced. "Where are you headed?"

"It seems a bit too late for me to head back for Silvermoon. I'll probably just stay at the inn as well." The two began to walk towards the inn.

"So what's your story?" Datongar asked. "Why did you go and become a priest."

"It's a long story."

"I like long stories," Datongar said with a grin. "Go."

"Fine… it all started about 10 years ago, when I was merely 8 years of age. There was a small alliance raid on Silvermoon, which triggered the fiery collapse of a small home there. It happened to be my house. I remember waking up to the sight of fire and rubble all around me, and a rock was crushing my leg. I yelled out in pain, screamed for help, but it seemed like ages before anyone came to my aid. Finally, the Regent Lord, Quel'Thalas himself stood above me, and said that it was not yet my time. I blacked out, and when I came to, I was told that my parents were dead."

Datongar's face darkened and the sparkle in his eyes vanished entirely. He listened intently.

"Anyways, the Regent Lord told me while I was recovering that I had priestly potential. And that is the sole reason why I decided to be a priest specifically."

Datongar looked depressed, and he quickly put on his helm, perhaps to hide his emotion.

"I see. Well, all you can do is move forward. Don't dwell on it. Anywho, we should probably turn in."

Vyndrothos spoke up as Datongar walked towards the inn.

"What's your story, then?"

Datongar turned and did not remove his helm. He stood for a moment in the windy air before saying:

"It's a long, long story. One you don't need to hear."

Datongar turned and headed for the inn, and Vyndrothos followed, wondering what would happen next, and what was with this strange orc that he's following around.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again, here's chapter 2 of the story so far. I've taken suggestions and improved upon my detailing, so please let me know how I did on that, if you don't mind. I'm excited about this chapter, I feel like it's much, much better than the first. Sorry for the wait, I wanted to make it perfect. Anyways, enough of my rambling, hope you enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

About 10 minutes after he woke, Vyndrothos was dressed in his robe and halfway down the stairs of the inn. He hadn't seen Datongar, so he looked around, not spotting him anywhere in the building. He tossed a few coins to the innkeeper and strode towards the doorway.

He looked out to the early streaks of daylight. The sun had just risen, putting orange streaks across the sky and lighting the world. Vyndrothos looked ahead and spotted Datongar sitting on a bench near the fountain. He walked towards him, as Datongar takes notice and meets him halfway.

"Morning, elf," Datongar said to him.

"Good morning, Datongar," Vyndrothos responded, unsure of what else to say.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I was going to head to Silvermoon and see the sights. I haven't been there before."

"Really?" Vyndrothos asked. "Well, in that case, I'll show you around. It's a great city."

"Alright then, thank you, elf," Datongar said enthusiastically.

"It's Vyndrothos," Vyndrothos muttered.

"But that's kind of a long name," Datongar said. "How about Vyndro?"

"Why?"

"Because it's easier to say."

Vyndrothos sighed at the conversation. "Fine."

"Excellent!" Datongar said loudly. "Now, lead me to it, elf."

Vyndrothos smacked his head with his palm. "What did we just…" He gave up midway through the sentence and began to walk to the gate leading to Eversong. Datongar followed behind with his arms behind his head as he walked, looking relaxed.

As they entered the forest, Datongar took in the unfamiliar, elvish sights. They swerved off the path, to the left, heading along the wall as Datongar looked around excitedly.

They approached the scourged Dead Scar, and Datongar asked Vyndro what it was about.

"Don't you know?" Vyndro said. "It's the scourge highway system. They're always trying to break into Silvermoon. They kind of suck at their job though. The guards kill them with ease, on every attack."

"Hm," Datongar grunted, and Vyndro wasn't sure if he got all of that.

About midway through their crossing, they spotted some skeletons slowly stumbling towards the entrance.

"Can I help out?" Datongar asked.

"Just let the guards handle it, they'll get bored if everyone comes by and takes their work, won't they?"

"I suppose so."

With that, they continued on and crossed the end of the Dead Scar. They could see the entrance ahead. Vyndrothos turned and pointed behind him as he said to Datongar, "It's just up there." Not a moment after the words were out of his mouth, Vyndro felt cold steel pressed against his throat. Simultaneously, he felt a small pinprick on his back, like the tip of a blade against him. He glanced down and spotted the blue arm of a troll wrapped around him, holding a dagger to his neck. He assumed that there was also a dagger at his back.

Vyndro looked up and spotted Datongar take a hand up to one of his blades. Just as soon as he moved, he heard the troll speak from behind him.

"Orc, ya make one move an' da elf is a goner. Now, I be demandin' five hundred gold in compensation fer yesterday, or da elf dies."

Datongar hesitated for only a second before he drew his blade. Vyndro heard the troll let out a short gasp, as if he wasn't expecting that reaction. In that exact instant, Datongar charged and stabbed the troll in the stomach, knocking him back, while at the same time grabbing the trolls arm and pulling it out of the way of Vyndrothos' neck, so he wouldn't get stabbed from the knockback.

Vyndrothos whirled around and witnessed Datongar pull his green-edged sword out from the troll's midsection, pulling blood out with it. The troll fell to his knees and started coughing, blood spattering from his mouth and onto the grass. Datongar towered over him, and with one hand swung his sword down again. At this point, the blade should have connected, but instead swung right through and hit the ground, as the troll vanished from sight.

He reappeared a moment later behind Datongar, and stabbed at him with both daggers in hand. Datongar somehow managed to find the speed to pull his second blade and deflect the blows, swinging his first blade back around to form a startling counterattack. But the troll had his own share of battle skill, and was able to roll to the right, escaping the sword by a hair.

Vyndro noticed that the second blade had a black aura illuminated around it in the same way the other was green. At the same time, he took note of the amazing skills that Datongar possessed. Whoever, or whatever had taught him, taught him very well. His speed and strength were astonishing. Comparing him to the rogue was impossible. Datongar far outmatched him. There was no contest.

The rogue disappeared again mid-roll and used the same strategy to target Datongar from behind. He once again tried to stab him as Datongar moved forward, whirling around and slashing the blades with his black sword. Vyndrothos could barely comprehend what was happening at the insane speed, but he was aware that the black blade Datongar was using had cut THROUGH the stainless steel blades, leaving him with two useless stubs. The troll fell backwards onto his back, looking at his two daggers with widened eyes as he realized they were now useless, and that he was defenseless.

Datongar walked over calmly, sheathing his black blade and switching his green blade into both hands. He pointed it downwards at the troll's head and raised it, about to slam down and kill the troll. Just before though, Vyndro heard a gunshot, and a loud metal clink, as he saw Datongar move backwards from the force, although it didn't mess up his balance. He had been hit in the shoulder by a bullet, but his armor had blocked it out. Several more gunshots sounded, and Datongar blocked and dodged about five shots with one blade. Just after, they saw that the rogue had vanished during the struggle.

Finally, they spotted the source of the gunshots. A figure stood on a medium-sized building ahead, with two handguns at his sides. They watched as he tossed one up and began a familiar reloading method. It was Kiallan, the hunter Vyndro had fought yesterday.

Vyndrothos started to move forward, but Datongar put an arm in front of him. He held the green blade in his other hand. "Let me take care of this damned fool this time. I'll make sure this has a proper resolution."

Datongar shot ahead, running at great speed for an orc. _Why am I so useless?_ Vyndrothos wondered. _Here I am, being targeted by enemies and I'm having some orc do the work for me._ _I want to be respected as a high level fighter, not be some damsel in distress who needs to be saved._

Vyndrothos rushed after him as best he could. As he ran towards the building that Kiallan stood atop, he realized he had finished reloading and was about to unleash another burst of bullets on Datongar.

"Watch out!" Vyndro yelled. Datongar didn't even react, as he must have known already. Vyndro heard all twelve bullets fired in a matter of seconds, watching as Datongar stopped abruptly and swung his swords around, deflecting some of the bullets with loud clanking sounds. The other shots kicked up dust behind him as Datongar resumed running for the building, and Kiallan began to reload again.

Datongar was running around the building, looking for a way up to the roof. When Kiallan finished reloading, he held up a ladder from the roof and laughed loudly at Datongar. Datongar either ignored him or didn't see him, and continued looking around the area. Suddenly, he stopped and ran right up to the wall. Kiallan, trying to aim at him, could no longer see him with the edge of the roof shielding Datongar.

Datongar took his black blade and jammed it into the wall with a powerful smash, creating cracks from where the sword pierced the building. He took his second, green sword, and jammed it into the wall at a higher position. Was he creating a staircase?

Meanwhile, as soon as Vyndro had caught up, Kiallan turned his attention to him. He smirks and fires three or four shots at Vyndrothos. Vyndro quickly cast a shield on himself, blocking two bullets that would've hit him in the chest area. The other two hit the grass behind him. Kiallan's smirk vanished as Vyndrothos casted smite on him, knocking him back a bit. The shield faded as Kiallan fired two more shots, smashing into Vyndrothos' chest and knocking him to the ground. The hunter, still atop the roof, walked closer to the edge and pointed one gun directly at Vyndrothos' head. Just as soon as he fired, Datongar punched him in the back of the head, sending the bullet flying in some other direction as Kiallan fell down on his face. Vyndrothos began to heal himself, deciding to leave this to Datongar after all.

When Vyndro had finished healing, he looked up to see the orc and the blood elf hunter both standing. Kiallan had one gun, and Vyndro realized he must have dropped it earlier after that punch. He was aiming at Datongar, who stood on the other end of the roof, with his fists held up.

"Don't move, orc," Kiallan said coldly, with his confidence that seemed to come and go. "Or I'll put multiple bullets in your head."

Datongar stood there, with his fists still held up, at a stalemate with the hunter. Suddenly, Datongar charged at Kiallan. He fired, the bullet flying past Datongar's head. He fired again, this time hitting him in the shoulder he had already been hit previously. From the near point-blank distance, it smashed through his left spaulder and made contact with his body. Without flinching, Datongar carried through with a punch, knocking Kiallan to the ground again. He held onto his gun, which was now probably out of ammunition, since he didn't fire any more shots.

"My sword," Datongar said loudly. "Get me my sword, elf!"

Vyndrothos realized he was talking to him, and ran to where he had seen Datongar jam the two swords into the wall at. He saw the two hilts, one black and one green. He reached for the black one and tried to pull it out, with both hands. It barely budged. He pulled with all his might. He heard several more punches being thrown above him, and some obscenities being yelled between the two combatants. Finally, after much strength, the painfully heavy sword slid out, completely undamaged from being in the wall. He noticed "Demise" inscribed on the black blade, similarly to how "Suffering" was on the green blade. He realized these must be the swords' names.

With that blank filled, he yelled for Datongar. He heard no response, so he ran a bit from the edge, and threw the blade in an arc, yelling for Datongar to get it again. He backed up more, and saw Datongar run and grab the blade, swinging it to a position pointed directly at Kiallan's face. Kiallan's face was contorted in what appeared to be a mix of fear and anger. He turned tail and jumped from the building, running towards the gateway to Silvermoon City.

Datongar hopped down, mumbling that they had to go after him. He walked to where Suffering was and pulled it out with no hand, as easily as cutting butter with a hot knife.

_Damn, he must have some ridiculous strength, _Vyndro thought. Datongar began to run for Silvermoon, and Vyndro followed him. They could see Kiallan just in front of the giant opening leading into the city, running desperately.

By the time they made it to the opening, however, they had lost sight of him. They walked through, and spotted him again, where the Walk of Elders merged into the Royal Exchange.

"Over there!" Datongar yelled, pointing at him and taking off again. Vyndrothos followed with a sigh. He was already tired out, but Datongar looked and sounded like he could run several more miles. He again marveled at his incredible strength and endurance.

As they passed into the Royal Exchange, they spotted the hunter leaning against a wall next to the inn. Assuming he had lost them, he stopped. He glanced over and saw them just as Datongar was too close for escape. Datongar tackled him to the ground and immediately pulled his hands behind him.

The warrior pulled Kiallan to his feet and held him in place with his hands, muttering "Let's have a chat, friend, inside."

He moved him towards the entrance to the inn as Vyndrothos followed behind. They sat at a table and Datongar threw Kiallan into one of the chairs.

"Try and leave, and I won't let you live this time around," Datongar growled at the blood elf as he took his seat. "Now start talking. Why the hell would you send an assassin after us?"

Kiallan had a defeated, but still angry, look on his face. "Fine. I sent him because I can't stand losing to such a weak little priest. Just thinking about it made me want to punch something. So, when I was talking to an old friend of mine, the rogue you met, he mentioned that he could do something about it."

Datongar had removed his helm at this point. He had a strange look on his face, as if he was angry but confused.

"I agreed, but I asked him to not do anything drastic unless it was necessary. I simply wanted to pay you two back for embarrassing me. I didn't want to kill anyone. I told him to ask you for five hundred gold and bluff about killing this priest here, but not to actually do it. I assumed you'd agree to it and not attack him, but you surprised both of us. After that, I can understand him trying to kill you, and I had also wanted to, seeing as you had embarrassed me a second time. Right before you killed him, I defended him and allowed him to escape. I meant to leave after that, but I couldn't control my anger. I lost it. I blasted you with everything I had."

Kiallan shrugged and smiled uneasily. "I suppose what I had wasn't enough to face you, orc. I made a mistake in facing you, a seasoned veteran. I misjudged your strength."

Datongar opened his mouth to speak, but Kiallan stood abruptly, making Datongar stand as well.

"Don't do it, orc," Kiallan said. "I want to leave today on peaceful terms. I have no quarrel with you any longer." He glanced at Vyndrothos and his eyes narrowed. "You, on the other hand, are safe for now. But this isn't over. This isn't the last of me. I'll be waiting, watching, and when you least expect it, you'll feel a bullet smash into your body. And you'll regret these events."

With that, Kiallan turned and walked out of the inn briskly, probably to get his handguns back and go to wherever he called home.

Datongar turned to Vyndrothos. "What a foolish, immature bastard," the orc said angrily. "As soon as he finds out I can kill him with such ease, he claims peace with me and not with you. He's just a coward, and chickens out when he realizes the enemy is too strong. If I leave you alone, I guarantee you he will not go back on his word. He'll strike you down from the shadows. No one will hear about it. You will die a silent death."

Vyndrothos did not speak. He was scared for his life, and at the same time angry at himself for feeling such fear.

"I should probably stick with you for now," Datongar suggested. "You can show me around your lands, and at the mean time I'll make sure of your safety. I won't let him kill you. I'll make sure to-"

"Wrong," Vyndrothos said firmly, with no fear in his voice.

Datongar was taken aback. "What?"

Vyndrothos looked Datongar in the eyes. "You aren't going to simply protect me from this guy. You're going to train me. And when the time is right, and I'm strong enough, I'll end this myself."

Datongar hesitated a moment. Then, with no uncertainty, he nodded. "Good deal, elf."


End file.
